


Love Shot

by captainmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmalfoy/pseuds/captainmalfoy
Summary: The anniversary edition of Witch Weekly is out, and Hermione has to choose from one of the 129 tips they suggest to find a man thanks to peer pressure from her friends. She decides on Number 50 - Practice your drinking with your women friends first. Seems harmless, until she gets to the club and comes face to face with Draco Malfoy.





	Love Shot

 

“Wait, which one did we decide on again?” Hermione asked as she turned to look at Ginny with a confused look on her face.

They had just apparated to the front of a new club in Diagon Alley that Hermione had never been to before. There were neon lights glowing out the front, music pumping from inside and a line that went halfway down the street.

Ginny turned to Hermione and flashed her a mischievous grin. “Number 50, of course!” She said happily while digging a crumpled-up magazine clipping out of pocket and passing it to her.

Hermione smoothed out the paper and re-read the article that she and her friends had been poring over for the last week.

Hermione sighed. After her breakup with Ron when they had finished their final year at Hogwarts, she had struggled to get back in the dating game. Her friends – Ginny Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Pansy Parkinson had taken it upon themselves to find Hermione a boyfriend

Cue the release of the highly coveted anniversary edition of popular gossip rag Witch Weekly. Hermione had scoffed when Ginny had come bursting into her apartment waving the bright pink magazine in her face.

“Witch Weekly’s 129 Ways to Get a Husband!” The bold green headline stood out in stark contrast to the bright pink background.

“What’s this, Rita Skeeter’s latest drivel?” she had asked Ginny only to receive the deadliest of looks from her fiery, red-headed friend.

“Um, no. This is your future! This, right here, is how we’re going to find you a husband.” Ginny said matter-of-factly.

Hermione eyed her best friend warily before sighing again and resigning herself to go along with whatever Ginny had planned. Hermione knew better than to argue with Ginny when she was on a mission, and this ferocious tenacity was something she had always envied about Ginny. Ginny promptly recruited the help of Luna and Pansy to come up with a plan.

It had become clear to Hermione almost immediately that the article was filled with outdated advice from the original edition of Witch Weekly. The four friends had bantered back and forth for hours on which one of the 129 pieces of advice they should try.

“This one’s easy ‘Mione, look at 59. Watch Your Vocabulary. You already do that.” Ginny had jibed playfully.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her before reading the next one down on the list. 60. Go on a diet if you need to. Her raised eyebrow quickly turned into a grimace. “These are all so sexist.” She grumbled to herself.

“I like number 36, Hermione,” Luna interjected dreamily. “Learn several funny stories. I told Blaise all my favourite funny stories on our first date.”

“Geez, I’m surprised he stuck around after that.” Ginny had quipped under her breath which made Hermione snort and Pansy coughed loudly to cover up a snicker.

“I personally like number 6. Read the obituaries to find eligible widowers.” Pansy had said. Hermione just looked at her with a horrified expression while Ginny muttered; “That’s dark even for you, Pans.” Pansy had just shrugged.

After another hour of going around in circles with Hermione shooting down everything they suggested, Ginny had finally thrown up her hands in frustration. “Fine!” She said with an exasperated look on her face. “What one do YOU want to try?”

Hermione had skimmed the article briefly before settling on an option that seemed the least threatening. “There.” She tossed the article to Ginny. “Number 50.” Ginny glanced at the magazine and read Hermione’s choice out loud. “Practice your drinking with your women friends first.” She smirked at her friends. “That, I think, we will be able to do.”

“Hermione? Did you hear what I said?” Ginny’s voice broke Hermione out of her reverie. Ginny was looking at her while tapping her foot impatiently, so Hermione flashed her a sheepish grin. “Sorry, Gin. What did you say?” Ginny sighed dramatically. “I said that Luna and Pansy are already inside waiting for us.”

Hermione glanced around at the long line of people waiting to gain entry to the club. “Um, well, I think we might be waiting a while,” Hermione said while gesturing to the line.

Ginny smirked. “Oh, please. Give me a BIT of credit.” She linked her arm through Hermione’s before sauntering up to the wizard standing guard at the entrance who eyed them suspiciously.

“Ginny Potter and Hermione Granger. We’re on the list.” Ginny snapped importantly. The wizard raised his eyebrow before conjuring a scroll and tapping it with his wand. Apparently finding what he was looking for he waved them forward and they rushed through the front doors.

Hermione barely had time to look around the large room that was taken up mainly by a dance floor and tables with hundreds of people dancing and drinking before being ushered into a private half-circle booth where Luna and Pansy were already waiting.

“Hello Ginny, hello Hermione.” Luna smiled at them. Pansy nodded her acknowledgment in their direction.

“Hey Luna, Pans,” Hermione replied while Ginny tried to flag down a waiter. “What is this place? What’s with the VIP treatment?”

Luna frowned. “Oh. Ginny didn’t tell you?” Hermione shook her head. “Well, this is Blaise’s bar, of course! He came up with the idea and went into business with Theodore Nott and –“she started before someone interrupted.

“And me.” Hermione heard the familiar drawl and felt her heart stop. She whipped around to see Draco Malfoy standing at the end of their booth with a platter of drinks. He put the drinks down on their table.

Hermione’s breathing stuttered as she took him in. Merlin, he looked good. He was wearing a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way and tailored navy trousers. His blonde hair was slicked back into a perfect coif and the sides were shaved short. He smelt like citrus and looked positively sexy.

“Draco,” Hermione breathed before catching herself and continuing more confidently “It’s good to see you. How have you been?” She quickly grabbed a drink to make herself feel less awkward.

He smiled at her. A real, genuine, Draco Malfoy smile, the likes of which Hermione had never seen before, let alone had directed at her. It took all her self-control not to slop her drink down her front.

“I’ve been good, Granger. Busy. Blaise has been working me like a house elf trying to get this place up and running.” The table chuckled and Hermione looked at her friends with a blank expression, having almost forgotten they were here while she drank him in.

“Your galleons are no good here tonight. All the drinks are on the house.”

The table chorused their “thank you’s” and Hermione nodded stiffly while sipping her drink. Draco turned to walk away, but not before giving Hermione a subtle wink. Hermione promptly choked on her sip and Ginny slapped her on the back.

“Thanks, Gin,” Hermione gasped as she watched Draco Malfoy’s retreating form wondering when she had stopped seeing him as the smarmy boy from school and started seeing him as an attractive twenty something man.

“Come on, ‘Mione, let’s go dance and see if we can find any potential suitors,” Ginny said with a wink and grabbed Hermione’s arm to drag her to the dance floor.

They danced for what seemed like hours but couldn’t have been more than 30 minutes. Hermione was sweaty and flushed so she excused herself to come back to the booth and catch her breath. She was just about to get up to order another drink when Draco Malfoy appeared in front of her holding two shot glasses.

“Oh. Hello.” Hermione breathed, suddenly self-conscious about her appearance. She started trying to flatten her hair down to maintain some of the frizz when Draco sat on the opposite side of the table from her and laughed.

“Leave it, Granger. Trust me, you look ravishing.”

Hermione blushed a deep crimson and searched his face for a sign of mocking. When she found nothing, she ran her hand through her hair nervously and let her honey coloured eyes meet his grey stormy ones. He was looking at her with a glint in his eye and a slight smirk on the corner of his lips. Her heart fluttered as she met his fiery look with one of her own.

They stared at each other in an electrified silence. He was the first to speak. “Here, Granger.” He said while pushing one of the shots across the table towards her. It was a reddish-pink colour and smelled like cinnamon. Hermione eyed it warily. “What’s in it? You’re not trying to poison me, are you?” She raised an eyebrow at him, and he scoffed.

“No Granger, I’m not.” He pulled out his wand and tapped each shot once, lighting the top of them on fire which made Hermione gasp. “This is my signature contribution to the bar menu here. I call it a Love Shot.” He smirked at her. “I used muggle alcohol to create it. I believe this is what the muggles call an aphrodisiac.” He wiggled his eyebrows before quickly downing his shot before gesturing for Hermione to do the same.

She hesitantly grabbed the shot before downing it all in one gulp. It burned her throat in the most pleasant way possible. She raised her eyebrows in shock. “It tastes like pumpkin pie!” she exclaimed. “Draco, that was amazing.”

She looked at his face and the world around him started to go hazy, while he stayed in perfect clarity. He looked so damn handsome that Hermione felt her knickers dampen just from looking at him. This made her blush even more. He was still looking at her, but his smile had been replaced by a look of strained desperation.

“Granger. Be my date next week for Valentine’s Day.” It wasn’t a question.

Hermione looked at him with shock etched on her face. “W-what?” She spluttered. “Really?”

“Yes.” He said simply. “I want to make up for acting like a total arse during our teenage years.”

She considered him for a moment before nodding. He grinned. “Excellent. Meet me at Vive next Friday at 7.”

She frowned. “Vive?”

“Yes.”

“As in the expensive restaurant in the muggle world?”

“Yes. Is there a problem with that?”

“N-no. Not at all,” she stuttered again.

“Good. I’ll see you then, Granger.”

She spent the next week agonizing over everything. Her appearance, her wardrobe, what she was going to say – it was driving her crazy. She obsessed over that horrible Witch Weekly that Ginny had given her to find some tips before throwing it away in frustration, only to pick it up and start the cycle again.

Friday finally arrived and Hermione was a nervous wreck. She was pacing from one side of her apartment to the other, getting herself all riled up. It wasn’t until there was a knock on her door that Hermione broke out of her repetitive pacing. She strode over to the door and flung it open to see Ginny standing there with two cups of coffee, a garment bag, and a makeup case.

“Hey, I just thought I’d come by and offer my- “she glanced up and looked at Hermione. Her curls were wild, her face was flushed, and she was still wearing her dressing gown. Hermione was panting despite having done nothing but pace her apartment for the last hour.

“Merlin!” Ginny exclaimed. “You’re in a right state. Here, drink this and follow me” She handed Hermione the coffee and pushed past her to head towards her room.

She padded over to her bedroom where Ginny was waiting for her with a complete hair and makeup station.

“Sit,” Ginny demanded, gesturing to the chair in front of the mirror.

Hermione sighed and did as she was instructed. Ginny immediately went to work. Hermione didn’t look in the mirror the whole time Ginny worked on her. When she was done, Ginny immediately spun the chair around so Hermione couldn’t see and handed her the garment bag.

“Put this on.” she commanded.

“Oh! I already have a dress.” Hermione said and gestured to the sad turquoise tea dress hanging on her wardrobe door. Ginny scoffed and vanished the dress.

“Hey!” Hermione yelled indignantly.

“Put this on. Trust me.” Ginny said with a smirk and left the room.

Hermione sighed and opened the garment bag to see her fate. She was met with a red silk gown which she slipped on and then finally trod over to look at herself in the mirror.

She looked like herself, but better. The dress had spaghetti straps and a boated neckline, with a fitted bodice that hugged her hips perfectly and flared out from the thigh. There was a long slit that went up to just below her hips, showing off her silky legs.

Her hair was still curly, but it was styled in an elegant way and her makeup was natural. She was very impressed with how Ginny had kept her key features natural.

She heard a squeal behind her, so she spun around to see that Ginny had re-entered the room.  
“You look fabulous. Malfoy is going to love you!” she exclaimed with such excitement that she made Hermione blush. “Now go. You’re due to meet him in 5 minutes.”

Hermione hurried to the apparition point in the front of her apartment complex and apparated to an alleyway. She walked out from the dark alleyway and into the fancy restaurant that Draco had chosen. The hostess asked for her name, and when Hermione gave it, she smiled knowingly.

“Certainly, Miss Granger. Right this way.” she said and gestured for Hermione to follow her. Hermione looked around at the dining patrons and didn’t see a flash of blonde anywhere, so she concluded she must have been early.

It wasn’t until she realized she was being led into a private room that she had seen his blonde tresses. He was waiting for her in a room that was clearly just for them. Hermione’s eyes danced around the room and took it all in. There were some dim lights above, but most of the light came from candles that were placed around the room. There were rose petals scattered on the floor and when she finally looked straight at him, she noticed he was holding the biggest bunch of red roses she had ever seen.

“Your first course will be served momentarily, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger.” The waitress bowed before exiting the room and closing the door.

Malfoy strode over to where Hermione was still standing in shock and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

“You look incredible, Granger.”

She giggled nervously before accepting the flowers and allowed Draco to lead her over to the table.  
It took until halfway through the second course and two glasses of wine for Hermione to realise he wanted her almost as much as she wanted him.

Malfoy had barely taken his eyes off her the entire time they had been sitting and visibly stiffened when Hermione subconsciously started running her foot up and down his leg under the table.  
By the time the chocolate coated strawberries were served for dessert, she felt like she could almost cut the sexual tension between them with a knife.

They were both a fair few glasses of wine deep at this point and thoroughly flushed. Malfoy’s usual stoic mask had long since been abandoned. She leaned back on the chair with one leg crossed, the slit in her dress draping open to show her thigh. He sat back watching her every move like his life depended on it.

She looked pointedly at Draco’s grey eyes before she grabbed a chocolate coated strawberry and stuck her tongue out slightly before putting it in her mouth and pursing her lips around it. He was staring at her with his mouth open as she bit down and licked her lips seductively.

At that moment, the waitress had entered the room to ask them if there was anything they needed.

“Ju-just the check.” Malfoy barely choked out, his eyes never leaving the honey coloured ones that were looking at him with such a fiery passion.

It seemed like an eternity before the waitress returned with the check, and as soon as Malfoy paid, he stood up so suddenly that he knocked everything on the table over before grabbing Hermione’s hand and rushing her out the door.

They made their way fervently into the dark alley where they could apparate. Once they were out of the light, Draco pushed her up against the brick wall and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione moaned as she felt him push open her lips with his tongue before he made his way down her neck.

Suddenly she felt the world around them go tight and she rematerialized in a bedroom. Draco’s bedroom, she realised as she opened her eyes.

He stood back and looked her up and down before he reached forward and slipped one of the spaghetti straps off her shoulder. He traced his finger along her collarbone and Hermione cocked her head to the side so he would have better access. He replaced his fingers with chaste kisses and made his way up to her neck where he paused slightly and nipped which made her gasp.

He slipped the other strap off before starting the same process on the other side. When he was finished, he finally unzipped her dress at the back and pushed it down slowly. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so her breasts bounced out easily. He kept sliding the dress down to reveal her lacy green thong which barely covered her smooth mound. As the dress hit the floor, she could have sworn she almost heard him whimper.

“Bed,” he rasped and pointed to the massive four-poster bed behind them, draped in expensive Slytherin green bedding.

She padded over to the extravagant bed and kicked off her heels before climbing into the centre. She propped herself up against some pillows and watched Draco’s every move.  
He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his trousers. He left his underwear on and Hermione could see the bulge of his erection. She bit her lip with anticipation.

He made his way over to the bed with calculated steps before pouncing on her and propping himself above her. He stared into her eyes for a moment before crashing down on her lips with a fervent passion.

Hermione moaned into his mouth and started running her hands down his back while locking her legs around his waist. This brought him down closer to her and she could feel his length rubbing against her scantily clad lower half.

Draco left her mouth and started trailing kisses down her face, neck and finally landed on her bare chest. Hermione sucked in her breath as she felt his mouth close around one of her nipples.

“Draco!” she yelled as his teeth bit down softly, sending a shiver through her entire body. He slowly made his way across her chest to show her other nipple the same attention. She was arching her hips without realising, desperate to feel him inside her.

Draco got the hint and pulled away from her chest with a smirk. He looked her in the eye as he trailed more kisses down her body. He stopped when he got to her panty line and while still maintaining eye contact, slowly pulled down her thong.

He smiled admiringly while running his forefinger along her perfect slit. She moaned a guttural, desperate moan while Draco slowly moved his face down. She could feel his hot breath against her entrance. She was dripping wet and so desperate for him that it took all her will-power to not grab his face and push it down.

He parted her folds carefully and licked her clit once before trailing more kisses down her inner thigh. She almost screamed and started squirming around him.

He was smirking again as he ran his forefinger down her slit, teasing her. “I’m going to make you come so hard you won’t even remember your own name.”

Hermione stiffened slightly which made him falter. He frowned at her.

“Did I say something wrong?” Draco asked, worried he had gone too far.

“N-no. It’s just, uh, I’ve never done that before.” She replied with an embarrassed look on her face.

Draco looked at her incredulously. “What, you’ve never come before?”

“No.”

He chuckled. “Oh Granger, don’t you know you should never challenge a Slytherin?”

Before she had the chance to respond, he had clamped his mouth around her clit which made her scream. He was swirling his tongue around expertly while his fingers started to slowly open her entrance .

He pushed one finger inside her, and then a second, all while his tongue was pulsing around her sensitive bud. He agonizingly slowed down his pace while intermittently licking her clit. He changed his finger positioning to a come here motion while still inside her and the feeling that followed made her eyes roll back in her head.

Hermione arched her back and felt the pressure building inside herself and her steady breathing turned in to desperate panting.

“Draco!” she gasped as the tension inside her snapped and waves of pleasure wracked her body. Her entire being shuddered around him. She laid like that for what seemed like hours riding out her orgasm, but it must have only been thirty seconds.

She opened her eyes when she felt the bed around her shift with his weight. Her honey eyes met his stormy ones and she smiled groggily at him.

He kissed her gently on the forehead before kissing the apples of both her cheeks which she knew were bright red by this point. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, “You’re so fucking beautiful, Granger.”

She squirmed underneath him before grabbing his shoulders and pushing him on to his back next to her. She perched herself on her knees between his legs and started running her hands up and down his thighs. He caught on quickly to what her intentions were and put his hands behind his head and looked at her with a mischievous grin.

He was wearing expensive underwear because of course he was. He was Draco Malfoy, after all. Hermione kissed her way down his body, starting at his chest and ending at his underwear. She licked from the top band of his pants to his bellybutton and curled her tongue when she’d finished before licking her lips.

His eyes were bulging as he watched her and she knew he was trying desperately to keep a playful smirk on his face, but he was failing. It was this look that gave her the confidence to position herself on all fours between his legs and grab the waistband of his boxer briefs with her teeth and pull them down, all while making sure her eyes never left his.

His erection sprung out, and Hermione finally managed to tear her eyes away from his to get a look at his manhood. She could have groaned at how perfect it was. He wasn’t too big but definitely not small either. His erection stood straight up, begging for release. He was so hard it almost looked painful.

She teasingly leaned down and licked from the base of his cock right up to the tip. She looked up at him and noticed his smile had been replaced with a look she had come to realise was desperation. She locked on to his eyes while she grabbed the base of his cock and sunk his entire length deep inside her mouth and down her throat. She heard him let out a breathy “ffffuuuuuck” and smiled around him as she started to bob her head up and down.

She swirled her tongue around the sensitive tip of his manhood while alternating between sucking him and taking his length deep in her throat. His hands were in her hair and it was only when she started to fondle his balls that he stopped her.

“Granger, if you keep going, I’m going to cum and I won’t be able to fuck you the way you deserve.”  
She pulled her mouth up off his cock with a pop and raised her eyebrow at him. He started to sit from his propped position when Hermione abruptly pounced on him and pushed his shoulders back down. If he looked shocked, she didn’t notice. She was so desperate to have the beautiful cock she had been worshipping for the last five minutes inside her.

She reached behind her from her straddled position around his hips and grabbed his cock and placed it at her entrance. She slid herself down ever so slightly so just the tip was inside her. They both moaned with anticipation. She continued to slide down his length, savouring the feel of him inside her like this was the first and last time she’d ever be doing this.

When she’d finally sunk herself down to the hilt, they stayed like that for around thirty seconds while they drank each other in. Hermione was sure she could stay like this forever, with him inside her and an unobstructed view of his perfectly toned body.

Slowly, she started to move. She started off by grinding backward and forwards, using his pelvis to stimulate her clit. She was desperate to feel more, so she started bouncing up and down on him, pulling herself up almost entirely off his cock before slamming herself back down on it again. This caused Draco to hiss before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her at a pace that made her throw her head back and scream “Yes!”

He sat up abruptly and grabbed her around the middle, lavishing some quick kisses on her breasts and chest before flipping her over and settling himself on top of her, all while staying sheathed inside her sex.

He grabbed both her legs and propped them up on his shoulder before pounding into her again with an unexpected deepness from the new position. She moaned and when he started rubbing circles around her clit, she knew she wouldn’t last long.

Draco could feel her muscles tightening around him before he started picking up his speed. He was so close, and he wanted to see her face as they both came together.

Her muscles tightened around him as her second orgasm exploded through her and he slammed into her and stilled while he hissed her name. “Her..mione!”. His warm seed gushed into her as they both rode out the waves of each other's pleasure. He thrust into her one last time which made her squeak. He collapsed on top of her and nuzzled into her neck.

Thoroughly sated, she absentmindedly started running her fingers up and down his back, thinking to herself that no matter what happened from this point between them – this was enough.

Hermione and Draco spent the next two weeks in a lust filled daze at the Malfoy Manor where he now lived alone. Hermione was only going back to her apartment intermittently to gather clothes and toiletries before flooing back to his place.

She was back at her apartment grabbing some fresh clothes when there was a knocking on her door followed by a shrill voice. “Hermione Granger! I know you’re in there, so you better open this door right this fucking second!”

Hermione groaned, recognising Ginny’s voice instantly. She had completely forgotten to check in with her at all for the last two weeks. She hesitantly made her way to the front door, scared to face Ginny’s wrath. She turned the door handle and opened it just a sliver before it was flung open and she had to dive backwards to avoid getting hit with it.

Ginny stomped into the room and glared down at Hermione who was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest with a guilty look on her face. Ginny crossed her arms and glared at her with a look that rivalled one of Mrs Weasley’s. Her face suddenly softened as she looked at her friend.

“You fucked Draco Malfoy, didn’t you?” Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione gaped at her with a shocked look on her face, completely caught off guard with the question.

“I.. wh.. um..” Hermione spluttered struggling to find an answer.

“Yes! I knew it!” Ginny exclaimed. “It’s all over your face. You’ve got sex hair, flushed cheeks and a freshly fucked glow all around you. I overheard him asking you on the Valentine’s Day date, so I put two and two together.” The red-head reached her hand out for Hermione to pull her off the floor.

“Tell me everything.”

Hermione spent the next hour filling Ginny in on the best two weeks she’d had in her entire life. She blushed when Ginny pushed her for the intimate details but told her all the same. Ginny sat back and stared at Hermione in bewilderment, shaking her head.

“Well, I bet you’re glad I brought you that article then, huh?”

Hermione said goodbye to her friend and immediately flooed back to the Malfoy Manor. She deposited her belongings in his bedroom, before hearing her name being yelled from somewhere near the kitchens. She skipped down to the kitchens before coming to an abrupt halt and bursting into laughter.

Draco was laying naked on the kitchen island, covered in whipped cream and strawberries that were starting to slide around, clearly having been on his body for too long. He glared at her as she doubled over in laughter.

“Granger, stop fucking laughing! Where the fuck have you been?! Actually, never mind. Just get over here and help me get this shit off.”

Yes, Hermione was VERY glad that Ginny had brought her the article.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have been a long time reader of FanFiction, and had only just decided I was inspired enough to start writing last month when this Smut Fest challenge popped up! This is the first piece I have written in over 10 years and I sincerely hope it won't be the last. Keeping that in mind, I am very open to constructive criticism but please try and be gentle with me. It is my first time, after all ;) I really struggled with the word limit we had as part of the rules. I had to rewrite the entire thing after I ended up about 3,000 words over and realised I couldn't possibly cut it down. I am pretty happy with how it turned out in the end. Thank you to my amazing beta PotionChemist! This wouldn't have been possible without her, and I'm very grateful.


End file.
